


November 29, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''It's convenient,'' Amos answered.





	November 29, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''It's convenient,'' Amos answered when Supergirl wished to know why he was often helpful.

THE END


End file.
